


Near Light

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: 他删去那个女孩的瞬间，布鲁斯短暂地醒过来一次，蓝眼睛蒙在雾里，睁开又闭合。塔利亚长长地叹了口气，如释重负地放松了肩膀，把搭在右腿上的左腿放下来，伸长脖颈贴近她的脸颊，就像是要吻她。
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Near Light

**Author's Note:**

> *动画电影《蝙蝠侠:血脉恩仇》剧情相关  
> *双方性转

在朦胧的意识里，塔利亚听见布鲁斯喊他的名字。

他睁开眼睛。指示灯的冷光打上他的侧脸，刺进他的双目。他眯着眼适应光明。

光的另一头，布鲁斯眼睫低垂，眉头在长梦中依旧绞死在一起。监护仪显示她的心跳平稳如初，于是塔利亚断定那声呼唤来自过于疲倦带来的错觉。他揉揉眉心，又看了一眼布鲁斯。束具牢牢缚住她的身体，以至于她的四肢都以极不自然的姿势摆放着。布鲁斯全身只有一件背心和一条热裤，塔利亚可以看到她形状姣好的乳房，修长的手臂和小腿，以及蛛网一样遍布她全身的伤痕。计算机的提示声断断续续，塔利亚在杂音的间隙里听见她平静的呼吸声。有时候他喜欢这样——布鲁斯安静的姿态，垂落的脖颈像将死的天鹅，睫羽让他想到某种鸟类的翅膀；有时候却又痛恨这个——布鲁斯可以身披羽翼踏过月光，可以在迷离灯光下向他晃动酒杯，独独不能闭上双目缄默不言。

有那么一会儿，他坐在那儿，沉默地盯着布鲁斯眼底投射下来的一片阴影。他觉得那是熟悉又亲切的，就像巴特勒诗中走过特洛伊的海伦，亨伯特眼里的白色短袜。他该在哪儿见过它，躲在被玻璃切割开的光线下，藏在七分真三分假的笑意下，在布鲁斯用红色披肩裹住遍布淤青的肩膀的夜晚。  
她露出那种塔利亚已经很熟悉的，相对于她年龄来说过分天真的笑容，用手指夹住细长的杯脚，暗红色泽的葡萄酒落在白皙的皮肤上。小提琴和钢琴在这群名流身后合奏。塔利亚踱步过去，要与她碰杯。布鲁斯回过头来看他，没表现出一点惊诧。她的脸颊恰到好处地染上一点绯红，眉眼浮现一点醉意，随着眼影拉开去，隐没进略微散乱的鬓发里。布鲁斯对他轻轻点头，然后是高脚杯叮当碰撞。短短的半秒内，他自上而下地望着她，扫过眼底那片模糊又暧昧的阴影，精巧的下巴，胸口若隐若现的缝隙。下一刻布鲁斯就像一只鸟，从他身边旋转着离开，轻盈地飞向别处去了。

她对形形色色的人举杯，为各种各样的人咽下红酒，到宴会尾声，时机正好，便熟稔地显出柔软的醉态。于是塔利亚迎上去，接住那具微微发烫的身体，向旁人点头致意，带着醉倒的韦恩小姐离开盛宴现场。

他们刚刚踏出暖气缭绕的大厅，感受到第一阵冷风擦过颈侧时，布鲁斯已经挣开他，站在几步开外，清醒且冷静地与他对视，就像她身着夜行生物的披风与他对峙的时候。

「你来这里做什么？」布鲁斯质问他，用了蝙蝠侠严厉低沉的语气。

塔利亚停了片刻，短促地笑了一声，并没有回答她。

「知道吗，亲爱的，」他露出微笑，有意把那个过分亲密的发音拉长，「两个小时以前，你看着我，就像是真心实意地在爱我。」

布鲁斯发出一声冷笑。她拉开车门，很快又转过身。「别想把达米安带回刺客联盟。」她冷厉地作出警告，金属的光芒在她的指缝一闪而过，颇像舔舐自己利爪的野兽，「——我希望你记得你已经把他交给我了。」

塔利亚站在空荡的街道上。引擎声逐渐隐向远处，而他兀自发出大笑，绿色的虹膜流过华光。

布鲁斯总有不够聪明的时候。他想，或许该说她总有时候不能那么聪明。那场设计好的爆炸发生以后，他抱着失去意识的蝙蝠侠走出化工厂的废墟时再次想到了这一点。蝙蝠侠被爆炸带来的冲击掀到墙上，重重地砸下来，肋骨扎进她的肺，血呛进她的喉咙。照理来说她应当早已昏迷过去，但被他找到的时候，布鲁斯还挣扎着尽力保持清醒。多么令人惊叹啊。他蹲下来，看着那双眼睛痛苦而艰难地辨认他的面目，惊异地缩紧，最终无力地、不甘地合上了。

她本来不会倒在这里，只要她愿意再冷酷一点，肯割舍的东西再多一点，把亲情、友情、随便什么情感看得再轻薄一点——

他摘下布鲁斯破损的面罩。蝙蝠侠的半张脸浸着自己温热的鲜血，双目紧闭，显示出克制的痛苦神态。他将布鲁斯湿透了的黑发拂到一边，转而去看她腰侧多出的伤口。那伤口即使愈合，也会留下丑陋的伤疤。但没有关系，蝙蝠侠习惯疼痛和伤痕。塔利亚替对方缠上绷带的手法近乎粗暴，布鲁斯发出低低的呻吟，如同梦呓。他的心里生出隐秘的温柔，撕开黏在伤处的衣物的动作都因此轻柔几分。

没关系。他轻声说，口气如同母亲给孩子讲述睡前故事（也许他偶尔该用这种语气和达米安说说话，那大概会比命令有效得多）。再等等。等我抹去了你的愤怒，你的痛苦，支撑你走到今天的信念和你作为蝙蝠的未来——

他想着，然后听见布鲁斯喊了他的名字。

他坐着，如同一尊雕像。繁复的数据在显示屏上滚动，时针的走动仿佛是凝滞的，令人心烦意乱。他正对一个八岁的孩子心怀恨意，这事实几乎要让他发笑了。那个尖叫着哭泣的小女孩数日以来一直负隅顽抗，此刻终于奄奄一息了。

他删去那个女孩的瞬间，布鲁斯短暂地醒过来一次，蓝眼睛蒙在雾里，睁开又闭合。塔利亚长长地叹了口气，如释重负地放松了肩膀，把搭在右腿上的左腿放下来，伸长脖颈贴近她的脸颊，就像是要吻她。

fin.


End file.
